


The One Where Louis is Harry's Pimp

by colazitron



Series: The One Where... [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron





	The One Where Louis is Harry's Pimp

"Him?" Louis asked, pointing a thumb back towards the tied man, his arms behind his back, his ankles bound to the legs of the rickety chair. Harry threw him a bored look, chewing on his gum lazily. The robe he was wearing was tantalizingly close to slipping off one of his pale shoulders, showing off a delicious collar bone.

The man's face was bloodied, one of his eyes swollen shut, but the tattoo on his neck made it easy to recognize him.

"Yeah, him," Harry confirmed, crossing his arms before his chest and leaning against the wall. Louis nodded grimly at him, before turning to the figure that seemed to try to shrink into itself.

"So..." Louis started, his voice such a cold and fake friendliness, the man flinched. Two burly guys stood behind him, just reminding him that running wasn't even in the realm of possibilities.

"You're the one who thinks he can just fuck one of my boys without owning up to what he owes me? Did you think you were special? Huh?"

Louis reached for the man's head, grabbing a fist full of his hair that was a little clumpy with dried blood and used it to pull up his head so he had to look at him with his one (semi) good eye.

"Did he moan so prettily for you that you really thought your cock was any different from the hundred others he's already had? What, did you think you could take him away from his big, bad pimp? Did you want to be his Prince Charming, yeah?"

The guy stayed silent and Louis leant down to push his face right in front of the man's, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"You pathetic little wimp. You disgust me," he spat, pushing himself back upright and the man's head back, like he couldn't bear to touch him any longer. Then he reached an arm back, silently telling Harry to step forward. Harry put his hand in Louis' and let himself be pulled close to him, Louis' arm coming around his waist and grabbing his arse possessively.

"Tell me, pet, was that guy any special?" Louis asked, his gaze still holding the bound man's captive. Harry considered him for a moment.

"Well, he was pretty small," he smiled cruelly. Louis laughed.

"And do you need to be taken away from me?"

"No," Harry answered without hesitation, his own arm circling around Louis' back, so his hand rested on his shoulder.

"Whose are you then?" Louis demanded.

"Yours," Harry replied. In answer, Louis slowly turned his head towards Harry's, holding the beat-up man's gaze until the very last moment and capturing Harry's plush lips in a dominating kiss, pulling him closer with the hand on his arse. Harry gave in easily, opening his mouth wide and grinned when Louis pulled back, both their mouths a little more pink and a little more wet.

"You'd do well to remember. I'll have my money by tomorrow," Louis addressed their captive one final time, before turning around, Harry still in his arm, leading him out the door.


End file.
